Swedish Jesus
Swedish Jesus '''(real name ''Gerwulf Karlwagen''''') is the illegitimate son of Seraph Azrael and Archangel Michael. He is the king of Universe 32's Viking Faction, which holds control over 85% of the world. He is the leading figure of a more viking-battle version of Christianity. He has four children, two sons and two daughters. He becomes one of the main characters in the later volumes of Holy Piercer: Unlimited, and almost defeats Mictlan Diaz. He eventually leaves the group, and the series at large, in order to defend his universe against Chainlash. History Some time after the Second Black Mass, the seraph Azrael breeds with her comatose brother Michael. She gives birth to a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, the child of a Seraph and an Archangel was unprecedented, and the result was some sort of odd supreme angel. The Lightbringer however is paranoid about the child's abilities, and orders his death. Azrael, overwhelmed by her maternal instinct, leaves him in a newborn universe instead, in a pod that will keep him asleep until the time is right. Soon the pod opens, and the young child was discovered by a lowborn farmer family, for no known reason he had no wings, regardless he was taken in by the family and raised as a mortal man. His father was also the stablemaster of a powerful lord by the name of Roscoe Ralphius, and one day when the boy was twelve, said lord would take the boy as his squire upon learning of his mysterious origins. The powerful lord was also a skilled knight, with numerous victories under his belt. The young Gerwulf would be interested in the ways of the knight, and became skilled with the art of battle. At the age of, after four years of training, he and his lord were drafted into war. The young Gerwulf would recruit a team of villagers, training them how to become spearmen, footmen, archers and cavalry. He and his small team of trained villagers would ambush camp after camp, attacking with hit and run tactics and fighting from a safe distance. Gerwulf was an effective leader, but rather ruthless as well. Soon he would have to defend a fortress against the many men of the enemy kingdom. Teamed up alongside his own ally kingdom, he would lead the archers at the top of the wall, he would warn his men about incoming fire from enemy catapults, but despite ducking for cover he was still struck, he would be seriously injured and knocked unconscious for a few minutes. When he wakes up, he realizes his allies are failing, the enemies are too many, and have superior forces, seeing the many men suffer, he would stand despite the severity of his injuries. Gerwulf would grab two battle axes and charge into battle, but before he could reach his foes, reinforcements arrived, cavalry flanking the charging men. There were 300 of them left, a total of around 700 with their new reinforcements, but the enemy was still around 2000 strong. There was nothing but hopelessness, his home, his kingdom, all was lost. All that was left in Gerwulf, was his instinct. Gerwulf decides to die in battle, be it in vain or not. He charges once more into battle, he would decapitate man after man, he would pick up enemy weapons whenever he is disarmed, but for some reason their weapons could no longer pierce or cut him. His canines would grow, he would feel more beastly, he would kill enemies faster and faster, soon the enemy forces retreat, Gerwulf ran after them with a newfound speed, not allowing himself to let a single soul escape. That day Gerwulf began unlocking his true self. Gerwulf's contributions that day would make him a renown warrior that day, he would be knighted and given lands. After a few more adventures such as slaying monsters and a few more wars, Gerwulf would fight in a tournament held by the king himself, and for his boon he would ask for princess Hannah's hand in marriage, basically becoming the heir. He would sire four children with her. Category:Males Category:Holy Piercer Character Category:Kings